Ne jamais réveiller ses Sempai!
by MV-GD
Summary: Un beau matin, Tobi décida de faire une Bonne Action en réveillant tout l'Akatsuki...


Disclaimer : L'Akatsuki appartient à Kishimoto et pas à moi...malheureusement...ou heureusement ça dépend les point de vue!

Auteur : V (Le V de MV-GD la seule et unique V...moi quoi xD)

Personnages : Akatsuki et Tobi

Note :

Voilà un OS sur Tobi qui veut faire une Bonne Action Matinal! A la base ce devait juste être Tobi qui se fait rabattre par chaque membre de l'Akatsuki mais en fin de compte j'ai décidé qu'il allait aussi faire un truc donc ça a tout changé xD! Et à la fin il devait crever mais j'ai eu pitié de lui alors je lui ai laissé sa petite vie. Le titre pourrait aussi être "Un matin à l'Akatsuki" mais bon xD! (Si jamais ça vous met "Ne jamais réveller ses Sempai" c'est que Fanfiction n'a pas encore pigé que j'ai corrigé ma faute de frappe! C'est "Ne jamais réveiller ses Sempai" ^^)

Je ne sais même pas si il est drôle ce OS...(Tobi : NON PAS DROLE! V : Mais si mais si...voir Zetsu crever devant un lamantin mangeur de salade c'est excellent! Tobi : V-SEMPAI EST UNE SADIQUE! V : En effet oui, pourquoi? Tobi : ... -_-)

Et laissez des Reviews ou... le lamantin mangeur de salades viendra vous hanter avec des salades!(~)

* * *

><p>Un matin comme tout les autres, Tobi se réveilla en premier, ce qui était tout aussi habituelle, mais aujourd'hui au lieu de jouer avec ses Playmobile il décida que aujourd'hui il allait aider le Leader ! Il allait réveiller tout le monde ! Content de son idée il partit avec son big smile vers la chambre de Zetsu.<p>

**TOCTOCTOC**

Tobi : ZETSU-SEMPAIIIIIII~

Zetsu : Espèce d'assassin ! Je vais te tuer ! Sale **(La suite est censuré pour langage jugé trop brutal pour des humains !)**

Tobi : Zetsu-sempai… j'ai rien fait :'(

_~Entrons dans la chambre de Zetsu~_

Zetsu était entrain de regarder un documentaire sur les lamantins et dans ce magnifique reportage on apprend que dans les zoo les lamantins adore manger des salades ! Zetsu sous le choc de voir qu'on puisse manger sans aucun scrupule une telle beauté, s'énerva puis serra sa petite salade d'amour contre son torse nu.

_~Repartons loin de ce fous~_

Tobi partit en snif-sniffant vers la chambre d'Hidan et Kakuzu, cette fois il frappa gentillement à la porte puis entra silencieusement et ce qu'il vit l'effraya au plus haut point.

La salle était inondé de sang et un rire sadique provenait du fond où se trouvait Hidan un lame dans son torse. Kakuzu, lui se tenait raide morte au sol sur le sang. Bien sur Tobi cru que Hidan avait tué son porte-feuille sur pattes et accouru vers Kakuzu.

Tobi : KAKUZU-SEMPAI ! RESPIRE ! TOBI NE VEUT PAS PERDRE SON ARGENT ! NON NON NON !~

Kakuzu : AH JE LE SAVAIT !

Tobi : AAH KAKUZU-SEMPAI RESSUCITE o.O !

Kakuzu : VOUS M'AIMEZ JUSTE POUR L'ARGENT BANDE DE** (La suite est à nouveau censuré….veuillez vous plaindre à l'Akatsuki pour leur langage.)**

Tobi : Mais non…Tobi vous aime

Kakuzu : JE VOUS HAI !

Hidan : ~ On va tous mourir~

Tobi partit loin de ce lieu abominable en courant et pleurant.

~Quelques heures avant l'arrivé de notre pauvre victime, dans la chambre des Maso-Sado~

Kakuzu : Bon Hidan d'accord.

Hidan : OUAIIIIS JE T'AIME MON ZUZU

Kakuzu : Mais c'est seulement pour voir la réaction de Pein quand il entre hein !

Hidan : Je vais te tuer~

Kakuzu : Heureusement que j'ai un cœur en rechange !

Hidan : Je vais pouvoir vivre ma passion masochiste~ Haaaaan

Kakuzu : Arrête de baver baka !

Hidan : Bon commençons la séance extase~

Kakuzu : Maman 'o'

Et Hidan se mit à se torturer en blessant Kakuzu en même temps. En effet nos deux coéquipiers voulaient de un, tester le niveau d'importance de Kakuzu au sein de l'Akatsuki et Hidan voulait voir à quel point on pouvait torturer Kakuzu et soi-même. L'idée n'était guère géniale quand on pense que le cerveau, déjà peu performant, de notre Kakuzu, avait des tendances folles quand il perdait une goutte de sang et que Hidan en extase, rare mais apeurant, se sentait plus, oui c'est logique. Notre pauvre Tobi tomba donc au bon moment au bon endroit mais il était la mauvaise personne.

Tobi toujours sous choc mais n'abandonnant pas sa mission alias bonne action du matin, oui il est suicidaire faut croire, continua sa tourné. Il arriva devant la chambre de Sasori et Deidara, ce qui était une bien mauvaise idée mais ça vous le saviez déjà.

Tobi ouvrit la porte sans frapper cette fois, il croyait que c'était pour ça que tout le monde était fous, et ce qu'il vit le fit refermer la dite porte tout de suite.

Voulant oublier cette scène plus que choquante pour un enfant de huit ans qui croyait en la féminité de son Sempai, il partit vers la chambre de Kisame et Itachi et entra à nouveau. Rien de choquant ouf. Juste Kisame qui…mettait du vernis ? Et Itachi qui était dans un bocal ? HEIN ? Tobi crut voir une hallucination et cria. Kisame ne daigna même pas le regarder, il lui balança juste le vernis dans la gueule en disant « Ta gueule le gosse, tu vois pas que je me relax ? » et Itachi dit entre deux « Blup » « L'énerve pas il est super cool là ! èé Espèce de truc qui sert à rien appart à foutre la merde » !... **(J'ai jugé que le langage pouvait passer à la limite cette fois….mais qui a éduqué ces mecs ? èé Awii personne…)**

Tobi sortit donc de la chambre en baissant la tête. Il se sentait inutile, ridicule…ne tenant plus il courra vers la chambre de Pein et Konan, entra et s'accrocha à son Leader.

Tobi : PEIN-SEMPAI, Y A ZETSU-SEMPAI QUI A ETE MECHANT AVEC TOBI !

Pein : Oui et ?

Tobi : ET ET Y A HIDAN-SEMPAI QUI EST DEVENU FOU ET QUI A TUE KAKUZU-SEMPAI QUI EST REVENU A VIE !

Pein : Oui et ?

Tobi : ET ET ET Y A KISAME-SEMPAI QUI MET DU VERNIS ET ITACHI-SEMPAI QUI FAIT DE L'APNÉ !

Pein : Oui et ?

Tobi : ET ET ET ET Y A SASORI-SEMPAI QUI EST ENTRAIN DE VIOLER DEIDARA-SEMPAI !

Pein : Ah oui évidemment, il se prend le meilleur coup de l'Akatsuki.

Konan : Je t'en prie ?

Pein : Mais non oublie mon amour…

Konan : Comment ça Deidara est le meilleur coup de l'Akatsuki ?

Pein : Mais mon lapin…

Konan : Y A PAS DE LAPIN QUI TIENNE ! TU ME TROMPES EN PENSANT ÇA !

Pein : ***** TU M'ENERVE LA BLEUE !

Konan : BON LA PASSOIR HEIN !

Tobi : ….

Tobi sortit et fit ses bagages, c'en était trop pour lui. Tout le monde allait mal à cause de lui ! Il voulait juste un peu d'amour et de compation, mais rien ! Il partit loin pour ne jamais revenir, mais comme il était pas doué il se retrouva dans le jardin de son association 3 jours plus tard.

Itachi : TOBI~

Tobi : Itachi-sempai ?

Itachi : ESPECE DE BAKA ! TU AS PRIT MON VERNIS AVEC ! RAAH !

Tobi : Oh désolé…Tobi va le rendre à Itachi-sempai.

Itachi : T'es con mais je t'aime ok ?

Tobi : Tobi aime tout l'Akatsuki !

Pein : AH NON !

Konan : OH QUE SI !

Kisame : ITACHI TU ME TROMPES ?

Hidan : Viens par là Tobi…-_Tenant un couteau-_

Kakuzu : Je hais ce gosse ? Pourquoi vous avez manipulé son chemin ? **(Se prend une casserole. V : Shut ou t'aurais plus d'argents èé)**

Zetsu : Touche pas à mes salades èé

Deidara : J'suis un mec !

Sasori : Il a fait un cauchemar, un fantasme je vous dit que je n'ai rien fait avec Deidara !

Tobi : JE VOUS ASSURE SASORI-SEMPAI A VIOLE DEIDARA-SEMPAI !

Et comme toujours Deidara explosa Tobi. Tout été retourné à la norme pour l'Akatsuki….sauf pour Sasori qui était puni pour mensonge et manipulation de a vue de Tobi.


End file.
